warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Solaris United ARG/solarisunited
Timestamped in UTC. __TOC__ 2018/10/22 18:04 (Introduction) | :: Version 5.24 starting up :: | Transmission protocol initiating... :::... Tapping into Corpus frequencies... :::... Connecting to data structures... :::... ...Complete /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/22 18:11 How do you do, Outworlders? They call me ‘The Business.’ I need your help. I've scuffled with my share of scoundrels, but Nef Anyo and the Corpus — or ‘the Taxmen,’ as they’re known around here in Fortuna — are the worst of ‘em. There was a time we openly fought back against the Taxmen, until things went south after the incident. We’ve lived in the shadows ever since. Outworlders, we must rebuild Solaris United. We must, once more, fight for our freedom. Will you help us? 2018/10/22 18:21 Some of us still act on behalf of the old Solaris United, what little of it remains. We have agents tracking Corpus shipments on the Vallis: resources we can steal to help our people make payments and clear debts. Help me recruit members for Solaris United, and I’ll add your cut of the bounty to a Cache. I’ve created a #cache channel to track your share. Tell your fellow Outworlders we aren’t giving up without a fight. We are Solaris, and down here, we all lift together. I’ll contact you again soon. Stay sharp. /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/10/23 17:56 /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/23 18:00 Outworlders, you've done well in recruiting new members for the cause. Because of your efforts, I'm opening a new channel, #intel. I will deliver additional information to you there. Stay sharp. /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/10/24 15:52 (Recruitment Transmission) /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/24 15:54 We've seen a large influx of new recruits. Well done, Outworlders. To aid in your recruitment effort, I'm adding our Sigil to the #cache channel. Wear this Sigil to display your allegiance to Solaris United and guide new members to the cause. Share this far and wide today. We need all the help we can get. /// END TRANSMISSION /// /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/24 16:00 I'm worried we may have Corpus spies in our midst. I can only keep the comms channel open for a limited time after you hear from me. Stay sharp. /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/10/24 16:09 | ::: Version 5.24 starting output ::: | Adding node to communications array... :::... ...Complete Output: https://discord.gg/JxdcE Self-Destructs in one hour. Please share. /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/24 18:12 Wear your Sigil and share it on public social channels using #lifttogether. I'll post the most inspiring images in #open-comms. Word of your efforts is spreading. There's hope again. Keep it up. :SU_Sigil: /// END TRANSMISSION /// /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/24 20:13 More and more of you are joining the cause. Excellent. This operation carries risk, but with you on our side, there’s hope for a free Fortuna. Share this message with #LiftTogether and help me recruit more members for Solaris United. https://discord.gg/wkxbB /// END TRANSMISSION /// /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/24 20:58 A resource shipment is flying into the Vallis tomorrow. Intel suggests it may contain Nitain Extract. I’m sending two agents there to relieve the Corpus of this burden. They’ll report back tomorrow, so I’ll have more information for you then. Keep sharing the Sigil using #LiftTogether, and we’ll cut you in. /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/10/25 03:12 | ::: Version 5.24 starting output ::: | Adding node to communications array... :::... ...Complete Output: https://discord.gg/H3Zh6 Self-Destructs in one hour. Please share. /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/25 18:26 Our agents in the Vallis haven’t reported in. With a task this dangerous, I’m worried. I’ll let you know as soon as I have more information. The Business 2018/10/25 18:36 Whispers are spreading around Fortuna. Rumors of the Solaris United insignia being seen in Relays and around the Origin System. For the first time since Deck 12, there’s hope for Solaris United. More than 8,000 of you reported in to say you wore the Sigil. I'm speechless. Thank you, Outworlders. I’ll have a new objective for you today. Stay sharp. /// END TRANSMISSION /// /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/25 21:44 Recently, you may have noticed us in the Relays. Very few places are safe for us in the system. You don’t have to hide in the shadows like we do... Your next objective: head to the Relays and show your support for Solaris United. Flood the Relays. Flash the Sigil. Recruit more members. I can only keep this invite code active for a limited time, so I’m trusting you to choose the right people. Invite code: https://discord.gg/fRrB5 PC Sigil code: SOLARISUNITED (Code is only valid on PC. This will become available on console at a later time.) I have bigger plans for us soon, but for now, I need as many members as I can get. Stay sharp. /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/10/26 04:13 = https://discord.gg/fRrB5 Self-Destructs in thirty minutes. Please share. = /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/26 04:30 We have trouble. One of our agents is missing. We believe he’s been compromised by the Taxmen. We don’t know where they’re taking him. He was one of the agents trying to steal Nitain for us. The other agent on the job is still in the field. He’s keeping his head down. I’ve sent a team out there to bring them both home and recover the resources to add to your cache. I’ll report back tomorrow. Keep your head to the wind. /// END TRANSMISSION /// /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/26 18:03 Our rescue team made it back. We lost a great agent today. He’s...he’s sure to be brain-shelved, I’m afraid. We’re 22,000 strong now, but the loss of one agent still pains me. Thankfully, Agent HR-67 made it home safe along with the stolen Corpus shipment. Crates upon crates of Nitain, just waiting to be plucked from those Taxmen muckers. We also found Ducats and Orokin Cells inside. We’ll launder what we can to safely pay off debts for people here in Fortuna. There’s too much for us to safely spend - I’ll keep the rest in holding to share with you later. You can keep an eye on #cache to see your cut. The Business 2018/10/26 18:12 We found a Corpus shipping manifest among the crates. I’ve circled the shipments with the biggest payloads. If we get our hands on these, think of how many people we can save. How much debt we can clear. With the Corpus missing a shipment, security is bound to be tighter now. When the time comes, I may need to ask for your help. /// END TRANSMISSION /// /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/26 21:21 As the movement grows, our most dedicated agents are finding ways to represent the cause. Some of you haven’t been able to obtain the Sigil yet, but you’re finding your own ways to bring it to life. Time was, the symbol of the Solaris United could be sighted across Fortuna. With your support, it won't be long before that time comes again. Support them however you can. /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/10/27 20:26 /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/27 20:40 We are 41,000 strong now. Excellent work, Outworlders. I know you're eager. I am, too. But I can't say more now. Keep your head to the wind, and stay sharp. :SU_Sigil: /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/10/27 20:41 | :: Version 5.24 starting output :: | Adding node to communications array... ...complete! Output: | https://discord.gg/ppqNb | Self-Destructs in 6 Hours. 2018/10/28 05:17 | :: Version 5.24 starting output :: | Adding node to communications array... ...complete! Output: | https://discord.gg/cQe77 | Self-Destructs in 6 Hours. 2018/10/28 22:51 | :: Version 5.24 starting output :: | Adding node to communications array... ...complete! Output: | https://discord.gg/nbkPf | Self-Destructs in 6 Hours. 2018/10/29 18:44 (Encrypted Audio File Puzzle) /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/29 18:45 Great work over the weekend, Outworlders. You’ve helped us reach 50,000 members. I have new intel for you. Unfortunately, the Corpus have encrypted the file. Outworlders, work together to help me break the encryption. Share the final message with me using #LiftTogether. (Attachment: Encrypted_Intelligence.wav) /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/10/29 18:49 = https://discord.gg/B4pQu Self-Destructs in 6 hours. Please share. = /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/29 22:29 Good work cracking the code... despite the bad news that it brings. Agent HC-85 is the agent we lost during the first shipment. Brain-shelved. Just as I feared. I’ll share what you found in #intel. Thankfully, Nef doesn’t suspect Solaris United was involved in stealing the shipment. That’s the one bit of good news here. Still, I’ll need to keep this off Eudico’s radar. Rumors spread fast here. We lost a good one, Outworlders. Thank you for the closure. Take a moment today to honor him. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/10/30 04:58 (Coordinated Assault on Venus and Base 64 Puzzle) = https://discord.gg/sHQcp Self-Destructs in 6 hours. Please share. = /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/30 19:12 Outworlders, I need your help. We have an agent returning to Orb Vallis. She’s bringing a shipment of stolen Catalysts and Reactors, but security here in the Vallis is tight since the Taxmen caught one of our agents. I need you to create a distraction long enough so she can fly in undetected. Your Mission: Work together to coordinate an assault on V Prime, Venus. Cause as much mayhem as you can. If we take down enough Corpus in one area, we can shift their focus away from the Vallis so she can return here. Keep it going for as long as you can. Complete this Mission, and everyone here will get a cut of the shipment. Your share will be added to the #cache. Good luck, and stay sharp. /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/10/30 19:15 = https://discord.gg/c3TjG Self-Destructs in 12 hours. Please share. = /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/30 22:22 First reports are in. More than 7,000,000 Taxmen have been eliminated on V Prime so far. The assault is off to a good start, but we need more help. Let’s make this a day the Corpus will never forget. /// END TRANSMISSION /// /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/30 23:45 Outworlders, as you’re distracting the Taxmen on V Prime, we’re taking this opportunity to steal new intel. We found this text in a Corpus database. Work together to help us decipher it. I’ll keep an eye on #LiftTogether for what you find. (Attachment: data.txt) /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/10/31 00:43 /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/31 00:43 Very impressive, Outworlders. The Corpus may need to hire new intel officers after this is over. I'll share what you deciphered in #intel. /// END TRANSMISSION /// /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/31 03:53 You are causing quite a stir, Outworlders. I'd be shocked if this wasn't the most activity the Corpus have ever seen on V Prime. Little Duck is on her way. Wear your Sigil. Keep it going. :SU_Sigil: /// END TRANSMISSION /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION *Lack of forward slashes are as shown in Discord The Business 2018/10/31 19:06 Your distraction worked. Our agent — Little Duck — is on her way with the shipment of Orokin Catalysts and Reactors. Nice work. END TRANSMISSION /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/31 19:09 The Assault on V Prime was a resounding success. More than 30,000 of you came together to help us secure this shipment. Taxmen chatter is saying you caused 31 times more destruction than usual on V Prime. That’s sure to make a dent in their profit margins. Good work, Outworlders. Little Duck arrived unscathed with the shipment of Reactors and Catalysts. I’ve added your share of the shipment to your #cache. If we can sell these on the black market, we can repay a great amount of Solaris debt. 2018/10/31 19:12 = https://discord.gg/2DG5D Self-Destructs in 12 hours. Please share. = END TRANSMISSION 2018/11/01 18:44 (ASCII Art Puzzle and Steganography Puzzle) /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/11/01 18:45 I have a new update for the server that should upgrade the comms channel and fix a few bugs. You’ll need to accept the download on your end. 2018/11/01 19:39 (Attachment: errorlog.txt) 2018/11/01 19:48 (Attachment: 6rhe84.pdf) /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/11/03 19:12 (Final Shipment Transmission and Morse Code Puzzle) /// TRANSMISSION JAMMER DEACTIVATED /// /// UNAUTHORIZED USERS REMOVED /// /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/11/03 19:40 You did it, Outworlders! When the Corpus jammer went up, I feared the worst. I didn’t think we would speak again. But you made quick work of a challenging situation. I did what I could to help you take down the jammer, but your efforts were extraordinary. Tracking hacks in real-time. Sharing scripts. Spreading the word. When I called out, I didn’t imagine agents of your caliber would answer. Well done, Outworlders. Well done. Our team stole a shipment of Fieldron and Articulas while we were busy with the jammer. I’ve added your cut to the #cache. And thanks to your efforts, this server is now open for anyone to join. Share this link far and wide. https://discord.gg/lifttogether We have agents reporting back today about the final shipment. This is it. Stay sharp. :SU_Sigil: /// END TRANSMISSION /// /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// URGENT! /// The Business 2018/11/03 20:33 Urgent message, Outworlders...I have new intel. The final shipment is missing. Help us track down the tags so we can secure it. (Attachment: bee7ab59801cce47.pdf) /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/11/04 22:00 (Real-Life Coordinates Puzzle) /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/11/04 22:02 Not sure where this came from, but if I had to wager, it'd be the Ventkids. Hmm, it looks like some sort of code. Work together to figure it out. It might lead to more of those tags. Be quick, and stay safe, Outworlders. :SU_Sigil: (Attachment: Note.txt) /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/11/05 23:20 (Real-Life Coordinates Puzzle) /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/11/05 23:21 Looks like the Ventkids hid the final batch of coordinates somewhere in here: https://www.warframe.com/fortuna/info Knowing them, some of these coordinates won’t lead to tags. Work together to find them and decipher the code. I’ll keep an eye out for the final location name on #LiftTogether. Good luck, Outworlders, and stay sharp. :SU_Sigil: /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/11/06 16:10 /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/11/06 16:11 You were right! The final shipment went to the Temple of Profit. Our team just came back with it. Tons of Forma just waiting to be snatched. The debts we’ll pay off with these... We couldn’t have done it without your incredible effort. On behalf of the Solaris, thank you, Outworlders. I will add your Forma cut to the #cache. The Ventkids also sent along a Scrawl for your K-Drive to thank you for your efforts — something to give it more flair. They don’t hand these out to just anyone, so consider yourself lucky! The Business 2018/11/06 16:23 We’ve racked up quite a bounty in our short time together. I’ll give you your code to claim your share once the first Outworlders arrive in Fortuna later this week. Make sure to claim it quickly as access will only be open for a limited time. I can’t wait to work together in person. But when you get here, it’s Eudico you’ll need to talk to. I have more intel to share on the people you’ll meet down here. I’ll be in touch before you get here. Thanks again for all of your help, Outworlders. Until we speak again, stay sharp. :SU_Sigil: /// END TRANSMISSION /// /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/11/06 21:17 Before we meet in person, I have some new intel I’d like to share with you. I think you’ll find this valuable. There’s a layer of encryption to keep its contents safe — answer my questions using #LiftTogether. What controls the flash? The Business 2018/11/06 21:25 What was the original server version? The Business 2018/11/06 21:33 Who controls the sun? The Business 2018/11/06 21:41 Who did we lose? The ___ wakes first. Final question: What do we fear? /// END TRANSMISSION /// /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/11/06 22:28 Good work, Outworlders. I’ll add what you put together in #intel. /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/11/08 00:33 (Caesar Cipher Puzzle and ASCII Art Puzzle) /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/11/08 00:35 An agent has intel for us. He’s an Outworlder, like you. He’ll be waiting for you somewhere in the Origin System. Instructions are enclosed in this document. You’ll have to decipher the password: TQIRFYJ Stay sharp. :SU_Sigil: (Attachment: Note.pdf) /// END TRANSMISSION /// /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/11/08 03:06 Remarkable work, Outworlders. Ah, this is about Zuud. I’ll add what you deciphered to #intel. /// END TRANSMISSION /// /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/11/08 05:10 I couldn’t help but notice something last week. When I mentioned my former protégé, you seemed to recognize her. That doesn't surprise me. Her dealings around the system leave her well-connected. Moreso than I ever was. Little Duck deals in wares you might find interesting. You can find her down here in Fortuna...if you know where to knock. And maybe you'll learn our truth when you get here. /// END TRANSMISSION /// /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/11/08 18:42 This is it, Outworlders. There’s one last piece of intel for us to decipher. Work together to solve it and report back to me. Our time together here is almost over, but on the bright side…it won’t be long until we meet in Fortuna. (Attachment: Final_intel.pdf) /// END TRANSMISSION /// /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/11/08 19:36 Outworlders, today is the day we’ve been waiting for. You know what’s at stake now. As we open our home to you, help us spread the word. Report in with your Agent name and let everyone know that today, we all #LiftTogether. https://discord.gg/lifttogether The Business 2018/11/08 19:45 Excellent work, Outworlders. This intel is about Eudico. I’ll share your final deciphered information in #intel. :SU_Sigil: /// END TRANSMISSION /// /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/11/08 20:36 Looks like some of you made it down here to Fortuna. Thanks for all of your hard work, Outworlders. This is the last you’ll hear from me here, but there’s still work for us to do. Here’s the universal code for the Cache: EARSON And here’s the PC code for the K-Drive Scrawl: TERMINALBIGFLIP Make sure to claim them quickly as access will only be open for a limited time. Restarting Solaris United is just the first spark of the rebellion. With your help, the flames of hope will burn bright in Fortuna once again. I’ll see you in Fortuna. PC, XBOX, PS4 Cache Code: EARSON PC K-Drive Scrawl Code: TERMINALBIGFLIP XBOX, PS4 K-Drive Scrawl Code: Coming Soon PC, XBOX, PS4 Solaris United Sigil Code: SOLARISUNITED Available until November 12 at 11 a.m. ET. /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/11/12 19:01 (Thank You Note) of Solaris 2018/11/12 19:01 Thank you for participating in this ARG! We had a blast and hope you did, too. As we venture into Fortuna and look forward to its release on consoles, we hope you all continue to work together and #LiftTogether. Stay sharp, Outworlders. :SU_Sigil: